Pooh's Adventures of Frankenweenie
Pooh's Adventures of Frankenweenie is a Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton film made by Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler. It appeared on Google Drive on October 31, 2015. Plot Young filmmaker and scientist Victor Frankenstein lives with his parents, Edward and Susan Frankenstein, and his beloved dog, Sparky, in the quiet town of New Holland. Victor's intelligence is recognized by his classmates at school, his somber next-door neighbor, Elsa Van Helsing, mischievous, Igor-like Edgar "E" Gore, obese and gullible Bob, overconfident Toshiaki, creepy Nassor, and an eccentric girl nicknamed Weird Girl, but communicates little with them due to his relationship with his dog. Concerned with his son's isolation, Victor's father encourages him to take up baseball and make achievements outside of science. Victor hits a home run at his first game, but Sparky, pursuing the ball, is struck by a car and killed. Inspired by his science teacher Mr. Rzykruski's demonstration of the effect of electricity on dead frogs, a depressed Victor digs up Sparky's corpse, brings him to his makeshift laboratory in the attic and successfully reanimates him with lightning. Seeing Weird Girl's living cat, Mr. Whiskers, the undead Sparky escapes from the attic and explores the neighborhood. He is recognized by Edgar, who blackmails Victor into teaching him how to raise the dead. The two reanimate a dead goldfish, which turns invisible due to an error with the experiment. Edgar brags about the undead fish to Toshiaki and Bob, which, in panic of losing the upcoming science fair, inspires them to make a rocket out of soda bottles, which causes Bob to break his arm and Mr. Rzykruski to be blamed and fired due to his accused influencing and reviling the townsfolk for questioning his methods when he steps up for self-defense. So, the gym teacher replaces Mr. Rzykruski. Eventually, Edgar's fish disappears when he tries to show it to a skeptical Nassor (who was told by Toshiaki), and when Edgar is confronted by Toshiaki, Nassor and Bob on the baseball field at school, he accidentally reveals Victor's actions, inspiring them to try reanimation themselves. Victor's parents discover Sparky in the attic and are frightened, causing the dog to flee. Victor and his parents search for Sparky while the classmates invade the lab, discovering Victor's reanimation formula. The classmates separately perform their experiments, which go awry and turn the dead animals into monsters — Mr. Whiskers holds a dead bat while it is electrocuted, turning him into a monstrous cat with vampire wings and bloodlust. Edgar turns a dead rat he found in the garbage into a wererat, Nassor revives his mummified hamster Colossus and Toshiaki's turtle Shelley is covered in a growth formula and turns into a giant Gamera-like monster. Bob's Sea-Monkeys grow into amphibious humanoids. The monsters break loose into the town fair where they wreak havoc. After finding Sparky at the town's pet cemetery, Victor sees the monsters attacking the fair and goes to help his classmates deal with them — the Sea-Monkeys explode after eating salt-covered popcorn, and Colossus is stepped on by Shelley, while the rat and Shelley are returned to their original, deceased forms after being electrocuted. During the chaos, Persephone, Elsa Van Helsing's pet poodle, is grabbed by Mr. Whiskers and carried to the town windmill with Elsa and Victor chasing after. The townsfolk blame Sparky for Elsa's disappearance and chase him to the windmill, which Mayor Burgermeister accidentally ignites with his torch. Victor and Sparky enter the burning windmill and rescue Elsa and Persephone, but Victor is trapped inside. Sparky rescues Victor, only to be dragged back inside by Mr. Whiskers. A final confrontation ensues, and just as Mr. Whiskers has Sparky cornered, a flaming piece of wood breaks off and impales him. He gives one dying screech, killing him instantly and the windmill collapses on Sparky, killing him again. To reward him for his bravery, the townsfolk gather to revive Sparky with their car batteries, reanimating him once more. Persephone, who has a hairstyle similar to Elsa Lanchester's Bride of Frankenstein, comes to Sparky as the two dogs share their love. Trivia *Reese Ambler, the Tiny Toons gang, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Leader Dog and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel, the Drawn Together gang, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy guest star in this film. *Both The Nightmare Before Christmas and Frankenweenie were composed by Danny Elfman and produced by Tim Burton. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, 101 Dalmatians, Dinosaurs, the Mickey Mouse series, and Frankenweenie were all made by Disney. Links Part 1:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B40_S_5h_jZDNlZqWUQ5T2xNWVk/view[[Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films]] Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton films Category:Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Reese Ambler Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Remakes